pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit
Spirits are a type of being that exist in the world. Following the theory of animism everything housed spirits, even an object as simple as a pencil could have a host of spirits inside it, representations of the purposes the object had, its nature, its elemental makeup, ownership, and many, many other qualities. Types There exist a number of spirits, ranging from nature spirits like those that dwell in the air to those that dwell in stones, elemental spirits that embody elements like fire or water, or ones that embody concepts such as predators, time, and even countries. :Going off of incarnations, could a country be a incarnation? Would these incarnations engage in battle to save their own hide, or were they powerless to do anything? A country could not be an incarnation, as an incarnation is generally an idea. Death, war, famine, faith, conquest, dream, desire, destruction, etc. A country does have a spirit, however. Powerful city mages & nomads sometimes commune with these spirits. These spirits don't tend to go to war any more than a city will uproot itself and fight. It will negotiate, bargain, threaten more nebulous consequences, and do so in reflection of the spirit of the people. It can be swayed and it can be broken or occupied by foreign sentiments. - Wildbow on Reddit Uses Spirits were the most basic and oldest option when it came to manipulating the physical world through the esoteric and act as connections and mediums for intentions and power. Because of the different types of spirits they are used in many arts and a variety of ways, making Shamanism, which utilizes spirits, the root of arts such as Pyromancy and Chronomancy. Simple spirits aren’t that smart, generally speaking, and are more like small animals, in terms of their capacity to understand things as they view things as a web of connections. Like animals, you can train or bait them, and they can have many uses. They can divert the attention of non-practitioners or be utilized to manipulate connections, often through the use of sigils and runes. They can also possess people if a set of sigils are inked onto them or items. Spirits judge all existence and right the wrongs, so they also act as witnesses to vows and oaths, capable of Forswearing people for breaking them. They are the arbiters of everything and prefer it when things are simple and easy, which can earn their favor. Shamans utilize them to this end by contracting more powerful or useful spirits into their service. Let it be known though that spirits listen to those who utilize them and fulfill their request through sacrifices of a power source, so if there's more than one person calling upon them then their loyalty may be divided or subverted if they are familiar with a practitioner they may take sides. Notable Spirits *Laird's Zeitgeist - A spirit of time that dwells inside Laird's pocket watch and serves as his familiar. *Predator Spirit - A Nature spirit described as the hawk, the wolf, the fox, the wild cat, all bundled up into one thing. When leashed to a person it made them stronger and faster, but it became too deeply bound to them and turned them into something Other. *Patriotism - Mentioned as the patron of the Queen's ManJudgment 16.3 Category:Others